Updates
by Willowstar157
Summary: Just something to let the outside world know whats going on in my crazy head... If it even remains that way.
1. Immortal deleted

Yo,

I am alive, just wanted to say that... Thought not many people even know who I am T_T"... About Immortal, I've had a case of writers block for going on to three freaking years for it specifically now. Yes, I started it in Gr.6, and dropped it. I found it again when I was cleaning out my comp. in Gr.8 (last year) and went "Holy fudge, I remember this!" So I tried, and obviously failed, to pick it back up. My writing was to be honest crappy back then and I just couldn't get into it. SOOO I may just completely re-do Immortal someday, I have a beginning in mind, actually, (I was, and still am, very much addicted to the idea/plot/characters of Immortal... They're all based on my old imaginary friends and the old imagination me n.n") Ya, somehow I got it into my 8-yr-old brain that I was an almighty goddess with ultimate powers and a soul-linked shape shifting dragon/horse who could do no wrong and my mother was a completely wicked black sorceress and murder... And imagined up a twin brother.. So yaaa... Possible spoilers there. I can't even remember how far I got into that plot line, so there's a pretty damn good reason for why I'm dropping it if your not already satisfied.

I DO have plenty of sprouting Fics on my iPad, my favs being WoW, Fairy Tail and LotR, so expect some prologues coming up soon. (I dunno why, I just love writing prologues and epilogues.. Did I spell that right? _ )

But ya, just wanted to come up and say that. Fairy Tail prologue SHOULD be up sometime this week, I'm hoping.


	2. Scripting issues

GAAAH I have no clue what's happening with DwtSch1 and Celestial Wings... It's having some scripting issues I have no clue how to fix! Been working on it for the past hour, and I just have no idea... GAAAAHHHHHHH! It's just so frustrating! I've copied/pasted it again, taken it into Wordpad and back out to change the font, and the latter on Google Drive!

NOTHING'S WORKING!

I'm trying to get it fixed up! I'm just not having a good day at all T_T" So yah, just thought I'd take a break to say this.


	3. Update on the updates

I'm back- even though it hasn't been all that long _

I just deemed it necessary to bring up why updates are coming slower then when Celestial Wings was first uploaded (even though it's only like eight chapters, according to FF, in).

I am, with the much appreciated help of my friends, working on an animated trailer for Shadow of Betrayal, so the characters concept arts and script and getting that story more underway have been my highest priority as supposed to Celestial Wings, which is by far my most popular thing uploaded to the Internet, ever. So I'm giving all you devoted readers a big Ol' near hug for making me do the happy dance at lunch (yes, again XD) during school! Once again getting me weird looks...

ANYWAYS... Away from my insane social life, I'm still writing Celestial Wings, don't think I've given up on it for one second, it's just a little lower on my list of things to do. It and the art are tied at fourth (First is school, sadly, then my... You probly don't care. Right.) so just bare with me through this. It'll take awhile for everything to get settled down in my life, especially since the second semester of school just started today _ . When it does get settled down into an even pace (which probly won't be until around summer vacation, if not slightly little sooner. I'm slowly killing myself with this, but it's worth it.)

SO YA, as afore mentioned just bare with meh, and things'll work out in the end. I just, once again as afore mentioned (=.="), felt this was necessary to put out there.

Thanks a lot to those that have stuck with me and PEACE!


	4. Technology HATES me

Sooo...

This past Sunday, my computer decided to fudge me and died. And it's timing is perfect, because I had just decided to start WRITING future chapters on my computer.

And now, they are all gone.

JOY TO THE WORLD!

I swear to the gods, everything is out to get me. I SWEAR.

It's still gonna be a couple weeks before I update either Shadow of Betrayal or Celestial Wings (thank you for that, exams...) but now, thanks to technology and it's universal hatred towards me, it will probably be even longer than what I had initially planned. Probably only a few days -give or take- but I just wanted to let you guys know 'bout this.

Well, PEACE PEOPLEZZZ!


	5. Future for Celestial Wings

Ok, I will make this brief, so I can get back to actual writing.

To be honest, I have been feeling the Fairy Tail fandom slowly slipping away from me. Dying bit by bit. I haven't watched any of the new episodes since probably mid September, which means I haven't been put into the mood for writing Celetial Wings.

HOWEVER, my apparently dying love for Fairy Tail does NOT mean I'll be discontinuing Celestial Wings. I don't want to be one of those people who tell everyone that, no matter what, I'll be finishing it only to end up discontinuing it, what..? Sixteen chapters in?

I love Alexandria, I love all my OCs for Fairy Tail still. I still have EVERY intent on finishing that fanfiction, this just means that updates will be sparse.

But, because of that, I'll be making sure that each and every one of them are good quality. I'll be making sure I edit, review, re-read, all that that I should've been doing from the start. Maybe even get some consecutively past two or three thousand words per chapter. Which is my main goal in this.

I have other projects I'm working on, and school, and one heck of a lot of one-shots. So, just hang tight, and sorry about this. Celestial Wings will live on.

I wanted to upload the first chapter like this on November 3rd, to kind of symbolize the start of a new year for it because -for those who don't know, which probably none of you do,- was the day I published it last year. However, that apparently didn't work out so the next chapter will be on December 3rd.

I'm hoping to get one chapter done a month, but honestly, I'm tired of making update promises to you guys and not ever managing to actually keep them. And, I have two spin-offs for it under works, so keep an eye out for those. I'll be posting the links when they're uploaded in the chapter after I get them up, so everyone will know about them.

So, to end this whole thing:

Look forward to those, sorry for all this (and the broken promises), and SEE YOU GUYS LATERRRR!

P.S. Me and one of my best friends want to put together a collab for Rangers Apprentice. We're just waiting for her to completely finish the series before putting that together; I'm not sure how long it'll take but I can promise it'll be good with a lot of funny scenes. So, if you feel like you'll want to read it, send me a PM and I'll make a list as to who to alert when the first chapter's up.


End file.
